Gohan
"I'm gonna eviscerate you, and use your gastro-intestinal tract as a condom while I fornicate﻿ with your skull!" ''-Gohan'' ''Gohan (孫 悟飯, Son Gohan) is the first son of Goku and Chi-Chi, the older brother of Goten, the husband of Videl, and the father of Pan. Gohan is also the first hybrid (half Human, half Saiyan) to appear in the series. He is named after Goku's adoptive Grandpa Gohan. Gohan's name is a homophone for gohan (御飯), the Japanese word for "cooked rice," which also refers to meals in general. In Mandarin, the reading of 悟飯 is homophone for 午飯 (wûfàn), meaning lunch. '' In the Anime Gohan is a shy and studious intellectual, and as a child, he lacks the Saiyan fighting spirit. He must utilize his incredible half-breed Saiyan potential and emotional reserves to protect those he loves, becoming one of the most powerful Z Fighters. As an adult, he abandons his superhero duties and instead uses his mind as a premier scholar of the Dragon World. Gohan, being only half-Saiyan, is unusual in his values and personality. These unique values and personality separate him from pure Saiyans; as powerful as he is, he does not like fighting much. However, when he is forced to fight, he shows special interest in protecting his family and friends. Like his father, Goku, Gohan has a pure and gentle heart. Besides concerning himself with his family (and his studies), Gohan has a strong attachment with his mentor: his father's former archrival named Piccolo. Piccolo was forced to train Gohan after the death of Goku. At first, the relationship with Piccolo is a frightening one, but after just one year, Piccolo admits his change because of the friendship he develops with Gohan and even sacrifices himself to save the boy. Because of this, Piccolo can be considered as a surrogate father for Gohan. Krillin also has influence on Gohan, as almost an uncle/nephew relationship, mainly because Krillin is Goku's closest friend. In some cases, Gohan displays a ferocious appetite just like Goku, a trait he presumably inherited from his father. In DBZ Abridged Gohan is displayed the same way as in the regular series, but he develops somewhat of a bipolar disorder, sometimes meek and shy, and sometimes raging and cursing. During his training with Piccolo, he develops a compulsive fear for the word "dodge", especially when it is screamed, and especially when screamed by Piccolo. He develops a one-sided friendship with Piccolo, even though Piccolo only wants to use him to take over the world. He is referred by Piccolo as a nerd, with Nappa joining in at one point. In Season two, a recurring gag is to depict Gohan in an akward situation with someone older than he is (Vegeta, Krillin & Guru) and says: "I need an adult," to which the other person responds that they are an adult. He is pushed by Chi-Chi to study, but to an insane point in the Abridged series. He develops a slight friendship with Krillin, and appears to be the only person who hasn't bullied him. Gohan lives a very sheltered life, having never heard of shows like Power Rangers, Beetle Borgs & other shows. The only show that he seems to know about is "Tattoed Teenaged Mutant Fighters from Beverly Hills." (This annoys Vegeta for some odd reason). Gohan is sometimes the only sane person in the situation, and during the fight with the Ginyu Force, he states that he "Doesn't know what's going on anymore." Gohan is also on of the few serious characters in the entire show, the other 2 being Teinshinhan & Frieza.